Rosebery, New South Wales
Rosebery is a suburb in south-eastern Sydney, in the state of New South Wales, Australia. Rosebery is located 6 kilometres south of the Sydney central business district and is part of the local government area of the City of Sydney. Rosebery has a mix of residential, commercial and industrial developments. The northern parts of Rosebery and the adjacent Green Square are part of an area that is currently undergoing gentrification. This involves an urban renewal project that is constructing modern retail, business and residential developments. History Rosebery was named after Archibald Phillip Primrose, the fifth Earl of Rosebery, Prime Minister of the United Kingdom in 1894–95. The suburb was named in his honour after his visit to Australia for two months in 1883–84. Rosebery was once the site of Rosebery Racecourse, which first opened as a pony track in 1906. Race meetings held by the Associated Racing Clubs became as popular as those at Randwick, especially in the 1920s. The track became an army camp during World War II. After the war, it became a training track used by the Sydney Turf Club. In 1961, much of the land was purchased by the Rosebery Town Planning Company and developed as an industrial area. The housing commission purchased the remaining acres for high density public housing. The area north of Gardeners Road was developed by Richard Stanton (1862–1943) and the same company that developed Haberfield, with the result that Rosebery is known as a 'garden suburb'. Garden competitions were held in the suburb prior to the 1990s. Houses are predominantly single-storey California bungalows, Federation Bungalows or "standard" suburban detached homes.The Book of Sydney Suburbs, Compiled by Frances Pollon, Angus & Robertson Publishers, 1990, ISBN 0-207-14495-8, p.227 Demographics The most common ancestries in Rosebery were Australian 12.0%, Chinese 12.0%, English 11.4%, Greek 11.3% and Irish 4.9%. Trams The Roseberry tram line opened in 1902 and initially ran via Chalmers and Redfern Streets and south along Elizabeth Street to Zetland via Elizabeth Street. In 1924, the line was extended to Epsom Road in Rosebery. In 1948, to facilitate construction of the Eastern Suburbs Railway, a new line was constructed down Elizabeth Street between Devonshire Street and Redfern Street and the route was deviated to run down this new section. The line was electrified double track throughout. The line was closed in 1957. Commercial area A small shopping centre is located on Gardeners Road. Commercial and industrial developments are also located on and around Botany Road. Schools Gardeners Road Primary School is the public school for the area and is located at the junction of Gardeners Road and Botany Road.Gardeners Road Public School St Therese's School is a Catholic school next to St Therese's Church, Sutherland Street. On Rosebery Avenue is the Sydney International Film School. Parks There is a large park in the middle of Rosebery called Turruwul Park, which is bounded by Harcourt Parade and Hayes Road. A smaller park is Crete Reserve, situated at the bottom of Rosebery Avenue. Other small parks are located at Lever Street, where there is a scout hall, and the corner of Harris and Coward Streets. There is also a nice park in Kimberley Grove, which is often argued to be superior. However, the nighttime lighting of Turruwul park results in a more active night sport situation. Gallery Image:Rosebery2.JPG|St Therese's Catholic Church, Sutherland Street Image:Rosebery3.JPG|St Therese's School, Sutherland Street Image:Rosebery5.JPG|Former National Bank of Australasia building, Botany Road Image:Rosebery4.JPG|Uniting Church, Coward Street Image:Rosebery6.JPG|Weatherboard cottage, Middlemiss Street Image:Rosebery7.JPG|Characteristic Federation Bungalow, Gardeners Road Image:Rosebery10.JPG|California Bungalow, Tweedmouth Avenue Image:Rosebery 2.JPG|Shopping strip, Gardeners Road Population Rosebery since the 1960s has been home to many migrants. This includes a large number of Greeks and Italians. References Category:Suburbs of Sydney